Truth Revealed
by fyounyu
Summary: Set after the Thanksgiving breakup. I wrote it a long time ago, so it doesn't follow the show. Reposted with, hopefully, less spelling and grammar mistakes.


Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Gilmore Girls

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Gilmore Girls. I'm just trying to put together complete sentences.

Logan felt like shit. Rory wouldn't talk to him and now his head was pounding. However, Colin and Finn didn't seem to care as they dragged him with them to the club.

"You guys are assholes you know that" he bitched. "I said I didn't want to go, why couldn't you just leave me alone?" he grumbled as they got a couch.

"Well my dear boy" said Colin in a horrible British accent, "we couldn't just let you stay at home all by your lonesome now could we?"

Logan groaned. Just then he saw Stephanie, Rosemary, and Juliet walk in…with Rory. 'When the hell did those four become best friends' he wondered. Rosemary noticed the guys and dragged the girl over to them. 'Great, now I get to feel like crap and get rejected…again' thought Logan.

"Hello boys" chirped Juliet cheerfully as the four plopped down.

Logan grumbled his hellos and tried his best not to look at Rory. The ringing in his head was getting louder and he wanted it to stop.

Finn began ordering drinks for everyone, but Logan stopped him. "Nothing for me" he said.

Finn's mouth dropped open. "You're joking right?" he asked.

"No I'm not joking Finn, you know there are some of us that can go a day with a fucking drink" he spat, regretting the words as they came out of his mouth. He didn't want to be an asshole he just wanted everyone to leave him alone.

"Oookay mate, none for you, got it" said Finn as he wondered what was wrong with his friend. Almost on cue Colin asked "You ok man? You look pale."

"Fine" he said avoiding looking at Rory. Rory looked at him warily. He really didn't look good, but she stayed quite.

Finn and Colin exchanged looks with one another, but not wanting to push it began chatting with the girls. Logan moved to the other side of the couch, leaned back and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later his eyes snapped open as he quickly got up and walked over to the bathroom. Everyone was so busy talking no one noticed Logan wasn't there anymore.

Once he reached the stall Logan dropped to his knees and proceeded to empty his stomach of everything he ate in the past two days. Once he was done he went over to the sink to rinse his mouth. Looking in the mirror he realized he looked like crap. He really was pale, and his eyes looked bloodshot. Taking a deep breath he slowly made his was back over to where everyone else was. Talking seemed to take an enormous amount of energy today. His body felt so heavy, he just wanted to sit. Dropping back onto the couch he noticed Rory looking at him. Quickly he turned his head and stared at the stage.

Rory realized that he hadn't said hello. He didn't even acknowledge her. He wouldn't look at her either. But she was looking at him, and he looked like shit. She didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was it wasn't good.

Feeling his mouth go dry Logan got up to get some water. Not noticing the step that led down from the couch platform they were on, he slipped and crumbled to the floor.

"Shit!" yelled Colin as he saw Logan fall and quickly got up to help him. Rory followed suit, dropping to the ground trying to see if he was conscious. She shook him a little and he moaned.

"Logan, you ok?" 'Yea great question Gilmore, he just collapsed!' she thought.

Slowly he opened his eyes, winced and closed them again.

"Kill me now" he moaned.

Finn and Colin began getting Logan off the floor. Slowly they sat him back down on the couch.

'Fine my ass' Rory thought, worried that he was really hurt.

"We should get him home" said Colin as they helped him up.

"I'll go with you guys" said Rory.

Finn was about to say something when Logan spoke up. "Leave me alone" he said weekly as he gathered all his strength and walked out of the club.

Colin gave Rory an apologetic look as he and Finn ran after Logan. Walking outside they found him holding on to a lamp post struggling to stay upright. Getting him into the car they quickly drove home.

Rory sat down shocked. Why was Logan so mad? He had broken up with her. Echoing her thoughts Stephanie spoke up.

"Not that I don't feel bad, but what an ass. He breaks up with you, and then tells you to go away when you're being concerned." She said. "What exactly did he say anyway?"

Rory snorted. "He didn't say anything, his sister did."

"Honor?" asked Stephanie. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"She's the one who called me to apologize about our breakup. That's how I found out" she said. A second later she noticed all the girls had weird looks on their faces.

"What?" she asked.

"Well… not to imply anything, but honor isn't the most reliable source of info, especially if there's alcohol involved" said Stephanie.

Rory's stomach dropped. "What do you mean" she asked.

"Well, I remember two years ago, I was telling her about my boyfriend over dinner. The next day I got a call from Logan asking me if I wanted him to kill Max... that was the boyfriend. It turns out that Honor thought she heard me say that he hit me while we were fighting. I had told her that he bit me while we were play fighting" explained Stephanie.

Rory felt sick. 'Oh my god, what if Honor, had misunderstood.' She had to talk to Logan.

She shot up out of her seat. "I'm sorry guys I gotta go" she said and ran out the door.

--

Walking into the room Colin and Finn helped Logan into a big chair. He was sweating, his shirt drenched. He felt nauseous, and every part of his body hurt. He was sure he would have black and blues from his fall and it felt like someone was drilling inside his head.

"What do you want us to do now?" asked Finn asked Logan.

Logan was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Opening it Colin saw Rory standing on the other side. Not bothering to say anything she walked in. Taking in Logan's horrible appearance she quickly grabbed a towel and began wiping his face and neck.

Colin smiled. 'I knew it, she loves him' he thought as he watched her go into over protective mode. "We're gonna head out. We'll be back in a bit" he said as he pushed Finn out the door.

"You guys can go back to doing whatever out were going to? I can take care of him. Thanks." Said Rory

"Ok" said Finn. "You call us if you need anything"

"I'll see you later man, feel better" Colin said to Logan and the two were gone.

Gathering all his strength Logan stood up. "Look thanks for the concern but I'm fine. I'm sure you have work to do. I'll talk to you later" he said dismissing her.

But Rory wasn't having it. "Fine?" she asked outraged. "You, Logan Huntzburger, are not fine. You can barely stand, so sit down and let me help."

"Why Rory, you won't even talk to me. I've been begging you to for weeks and you ignore me. So just do what you're so good at and walk away" he said exhausted, trying to block out the tears that were making their escape. He definitely didn't have the strength to control his body and his emotions. He wanted her gone. Now.

Rory was pissed. "I walked away?" she asked incredulously. "You're the one who broke up with me!" she screamed, forgetting why she came over in the first place.

Now it was Logan's turn to be mad. "NO I DIDN'T!" he screamed and suddenly wished he hadn't.

Rory was startled. "What do you mean you didn't, you told Honor that-"

"I told Honor that 'it' was over" he whispered.

"Exactly" she said.

"No Rory, not exactly. I came home mad. She asked me how the dinner with you went and I said 'it' was over. I meant the dinner. I didn't know she thought I had meant the relationship, until you stopped talking to me" he said quietly. "She was drunk and jumped to conclusions."

Rory stood wide eyed. 'Oh no' she thought. 'Honor said she had a drink with her hand when she called me. And she did sound drunk, and oh my god. Steph was absolutely right. I've been so mean to him.'

"Why didn't you say so Logan" she asked. "Why did you try to make it up to me when there was nothing to make up?"

"I'm the screw up son of Mitchum Hunztburger. It's easier to have people believe that I fucked up and then try to make it up. It's what everyone believes and apparently it's what you believe too" he finished sadly.

Rory look grief stricken. He had told her he loved her; he changed everything to be with her, and she had had no faith in him.

"I'm so sorry Logan" she said putting her arm on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter anymore Rory. Just go. Please" he said leaning on the chair he sat before. His vision was getting blurry and the room was starting to spin.

Rory didn't know what to do, but her decision was made as she saw him tilting. She quickly slipped her arm around his torso and sat him back down.

"I'm sorry Logan. I am. You don't know how much. But you're sick and you need help. I'm not going anywhere" she stated firmly.

Logan wanted to fight back, but he didn't. Instead he just leaned back into the chair with his eyes closed and let her take his clothes off. He didn't have the strength anymore.

"It hurts" Logan moaned.

"I know baby, shhhh" she whispered kissing his forehead, neck, cheeks, and anywhere else. "We gotta get you out of these clothes Logan. And preferably into the shower, but a bath might be more practical right now." She said sure that he wouldn't have the strength to stay vertical. Helping him sit up, she took off his jacket. Throwing it on the couch, she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Lift your hips for a second" she said as she undid his belt and zipper and began to slide his pants off.

Logan was happy he didn't have to move. He just wanted to curl into a ball and die. He groaned as he felt her trying to get him to stand. Slowly she got him up and with most of his weight being supported by her they made their way to the bathroom. Sitting him on the edge of the tub, Rory turned on the water. Sliding his boxers off, she looked at him for a second. She missed him so much. She was such a moron.

Snapping out of her thoughts she helped him sit down in the tub. He groaned and leaned his head back. Folding a towel she slipped it under his neck for support. Scooping up some water with her hand she washed his face, hair and neck, and everywhere else.

'God I missed her hands' he thought.

Rory stood up and grabbed the thermometer from the cabinet. Checking his temperature her eyes widened as she saw the 103.6 reading. 'Poor guy' she thought. It wasn't high enough for the emergency room, but it was high.

Noticing that the water was cooling off she whispered "Logan, we gotta get you out, the water is getting cold." Grabbing a giant fluffy towel, she held onto him tightly as she helped him out and wrapped him in the towel. Walking him over to the bed, she sat him down. Drying him off she helped him put on a long sleeved shirt and sweat pants, then helped him lay back. Covering him with the warmest and thickest cover she could find she sat on the bed.

"Ace" he whispered as he curled into a ball "it hurts."

Knowing she couldn't do anything to help him, she scooted closer to him so he could rest his head in her lap. Stroking his hair she hugged him closer. "Shhh baby it'll be ok"

When she felt water on her legs she realized he was crying. She continued to hold him, until he fell asleep.

Carefully extracting herself from him, she went back into the bathroom and rummaged through the cabinets for some medicine. Finding some Tylenol she came back in and noticed Logan had woken up and was breathing hard. His eyes were squeezed shut and his hands were grabbing the cover

"Logan" Rory whispered.

"Mmmm" he moaned, but didn't open his eyes.

"I have something for you too take, you have to sit up."

Helping him sit she put the pills in his mouth and gave him some water to drink. As soon as she put the cup down she noticed Logan grimace. Before she got a chance to ask what was wrong, he shot out of bed and into the bathroom. Following him she found him empting his stomach.

Dropping down besides him she rubbed his back and stomach as his body convulsed. Flushing the toilet he fell back, happy that Rory was behind him and not the wall.

"Better?" she asked

He slowly nodded.

"We better get you back to bed" she said, but as soon as she moved he moaned and hugged the toilet again. She watched as he dry heaved, wishing she could do something. Getting up and running back into the bedroom she came back seconds later with the cover from the bed. Folding it in half she helped him onto it and ran back into the room coming back with pillows and another cover. Putting the pillows against the wall she helped him lean on them, covering him with the second cover. Hugging him to her she slipped her hand under his t shirt rubbing his stomach in small circles. That gesture was enough to relax him.

"Thank you" he said.

She smiled and kissed his head.

"I think you caught what my friend Lane had last week. She didn't leave the bathroom for two days. I thought you'd be more comfortable this way" she said.

Logan snorted. Her hands were doing wonders. One was still tracing his stomach and the other had moved so she could support him and rub his lower back, which she was sure was getting cramped. Logan maneuvered himself so both her hands were on his back.

Taking the hint Rory began massaging his back. Starting out with his neck she used her fingers to hit all the pressure points rubbing in small gentle circles and applying pressure where she felt extra tension. Moving down to his shoulders Rory worked on one at a time, kissing every spot she rubbed. Moving herself so that she was now behind him she applied more pressure as she worked her way down his back. Kissing down his spine, she felt him tense up. Smiling to herself, she said "this is supposed to help you relax."

"Yea that'll happen with yooooooo……Roooory" he moaned.

Leaning on the wall, she helped him move so he leaned on her, his body between her legs. Sliding her hands back under his shirt she began rubbing them all over his torso. Rubbing her palms on his chest, he shuddered and moaned. Keeping one hand on his chest she slid the other one lower. Rubbing his stomach once more before slipping it in his pants, she wondered if she should really be doing this. His moans made up her mind.

"Rory please" he whimpered.

Sliding her hand further she gasped a little.

"God your hard" she whispered. She figured she would have to work on getting him erect, but he felt like steel.

"Ughhh" he moaned as she wrapped her hand around him. "Well what do you think" he said. "I haven't come since the last time we were together."

To say she was floored was an understatement. That was almost a month ago.

"What about other girls when we were apart, or by yourself?" she asked, while sliding her thumb over the tip.

"Gaaahhh" he groaned. "No, nothing compared to you" he groaned out. "Rory, pleeease. I need to…oooooooo" he moaned as she squeezed him. "You have no idea how many mornings I woke up hard. I didn't even bother to take care of it. Just jumped in the shower and went to class. And then in class, that was the wooooooo-" he trailed off again and her other hand found its way into his pants and started rubbing. "Class… that was the worst. I zoned off during Professor Morgan's lecture, and started thinking of that time you got me off in the back seat. It was horrible. I was wearing old jeans, really tight ones, and I was thinking, about how hard you made me, and then I got hard; in class. And I couldn't leave, couldn't stand up or everyone would know why. During class I kept on shifting around, trying to find a way that wouldn't hurt. God it hurt. I've never been that hard. Class just wouldn't end soon enough. Finally the bell rang and I got up. Walking was torture. And I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was five feet from my room, and then I remembered the last time you kissed me and…I couldn't control myself. I knew it was coming. I barely got inside. I came so hard my knees gave out. Rory I haven't come in my pants since I was 13" he finished panting.

Rory's mouth dropped open. That was……some story. Snapping out of it she focused on Logan. His dick was throbbing. Precum was pouring out like water out of a faucet. He kept moaning and his hips wouldn't stop jerking.

"Uhhhhhhh, so close baby, so close, please, I need to cum" he groaned. He was so hard he couldn't take it. He needed more.

Sensing his need Rory used her other hand to increase the pressure. Spreading his legs to give her more access she rubbed every inch she could. Lowering her head to his neck she started sucking on all the pressure points.

Logan could feel it coming. The assault on his body was too much. He just needed to cum. It felt like his dick would break if he didn't. He grabbed Rory's arm as he felt the tingles start. He exploded so hard he went momentarily deaf.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" was all he managed to get out as his body convulsed. His orgasm wouldn't end, and Rory's kept pumping his dick. It instead of dying down the tingles started getting stronger and stronger. Her hand pumped hard and faster

"Ohhhh god, Rory I'm gonna cum again." As he finished his sentence he exploded again.

"Oooooohhhhhhhhhhh" he moaned in relief. The pressure was lessening and he started to take deeper breaths.

Holding Logan as he came down from his high she kissed his forehead. Watching his eyes droop she whispered. "Go to sleep baby" but Logan hadn't heard her, he was already out.

Extracting her body from behind his, Rory stood up and got a cloth to clean him off. She couldn't believe what had just happened. This morning she thought she would never talk to her ex boyfriend again, and now not only was she talking to him, she was giving him hands jobs in the bathroom, while he had a 103.6 fever.

Thinking about what to do now she decided to let him sleep. The cover he was laying on was thick enough to be a mattress and was as comfortable as any bed. Grabbing a book from her bag she scooted over to him and began reading.

About an hour later Rory heard him moan in his sleep. She looked at him and saw that he was waking up.

Logan slowly woke up realizing he was still in the bathroom. He smiled as he remembered what happened just an hour ago, but his smile was short lived as he felt his stomach start rolling again. He tried to sit up, but found that he didn't even have the strength to do that.

Rory noticed him struggling to sit up and quickly helped him. He grabbed the rim of the toilet for support as he began dry heaving again. It hurt so much that he started crying. Rory rubbed his back and tried to keep him steady knowing there wasn't anything she could do.

When Logan's stomach finally clamed down again, Rory spoke up.

"Hey, we should et you back to bed. I'll get a bucket just in case, but I think it won't be needed."

She grabbed a few pillows and put them under her arm as she helped Logan get up. Slowly walking him over to the bed she propped up the pillows and helped him down. He collapsed on the bed thankful for not having to move anymore. Rory brought back the covers and other pillows. Slowly she began to take his shirt off. He gave her a confused look, but she just smiled and told him to relax. She put another pillow behind his head, one under his back and one under his stomach. Logan automatically wrapped his arms around it and found that it felt a lot better. There was a sense of comfort and warmth.

"Thanks" he whispered.

"You're welcome" she answered. "I'm sorry about before. Well I'm not sorry that it happened. I'm just sorry you feel worse."

Logan gave a little laugh then closed his eyes. Rory moved closer to him and hugged him so he was leaning against her. He looked cute and innocent. He was wearing pajama pants with smiley faces on them and hugging a big pillow. Rory threw off her shoes and slid further onto the bed. Rearranging them so Logan was most comfortable she began to rub his arm. She pulled the cover over him and noticed his breathing was evening out. Making sure to stay very still she waited until he fell asleep and then fell asleep as well.

--

It had been two hours since Finn and Colin saw Logan. They figured leaving Rory with him would give the two a chance to work things out, but now Colin was starting to get concerned.

"Hey, Finn, maybe we should go back and check on them"

"What, why mate, it's nothing Rory can't handle"

"I'm not talking about Rory. I'm talking about Logan. What if she just hurts him again? What if she needs help? We should go check on them" urged Colin. Figuring Colin might have a point the two stood up and left.

Rory woke up and looked at Logan. He was beautiful. Even when he was sick and sweaty and pale he was still gorgeous. Getting up from the bed she dialed her mom.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey kiddo"

"So listen, I have a slight problem and I need some help"

"Ask away"

"Well I'm over at Logan's and –"

"Whoa, did you just say Logan's" asked Lorelai. "You guys got back together?"

"It's a long story mom. But that not the point. The point is he's sick, really sick, and he won't keep anything down, not even meds and I don't wanna take him to the hospital because he hates them. I don't know what to do"

Lorelai thought for a moment. "Well make sure he drinks lots of water. It doesn't matter if he throws it back up, but in case he doesn't he needs fluids. Don't make it eat anything just yet, and see if you can get him to take some anti fever stuff. Ok? And call me if you need anything" she said.

"Ok, thanks mom, I will" Rory said hanging up.

As she put down the phone she noticed Logan stirring. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Were you talking to someone?"

"Yea, I'm sorry if I woke you up. That was my mom. She said you need to drink something" said Rory as she opened a bottle of water.

Logan grimaced. "No Ror-"

"I'm not asking you Logan" she said as she helped him sit up. Brining the bottle to his mouth she helped him take a few sips.

Logan swallowed hoping it would stay down. Rubbing small circles on him stomach Rory kissed his face, head, neck, and anywhere she could to distract him.

A few minutes went by and when Logan didn't throw up she pulled up the covers over him and smiled.

"See that wasn't so hard" she said.

"For you maybe" Logan muttered.

She put down the cup and sat down next to him.

"Look Logan" she began, "I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't think. All I knew was that honor called me and-" but Logan cut her off.

"It doesn't matter Rory, what was done is done" he sighed. He hated it thought. Of all the people that knew him he never thought that she would think so little of him. And yet she did. He loved her, he knew that much. He was willing to do anything for her, but knowing that she had so little faith in him made it a lot harder.

Rory hated this. She wanted to be with Logan, she wanted him to know how amazingly wonderful she thought he was. She had been hurt, and stupid, and acted like a little child. She had to make it up to him somehow.

Hugging him, she felt something wet. As she looked at him she realized he was crying again.

" Logan, what's wrong?" she asked alarmed.

"I hate it" he whispered. "I hate my life. I hate being Mitchum Huntzburger's son. I hate having people think I'm a stupid arrogant playboy, just like my dad. He thinks no one knows, he thinks that I don't know. I know. I know how he sleeps with anything in a skirt, and why my mom's weight goes up ad down 30 pounds every other month, and why she smokes like a chimney. I know. We all know" he finished.

Rory didn't know what to say. He sounded do sad, depressed. She couldn't imagine what it was like growing up with his family. She was going to do something about it. Screw Mitchum Huntzburger and all his bullshit.

"It'll be ok. I promise" she whispered back. Just then she heard his stomach rumble.

"Looks like you're hungry" she said.

"Err, I don't think food is going to agree with me" he said.

Walking into the kitchen and back she brought back a bowl of soup and some crackers.

"Just a little" she said and she scooped a spoon and fed it to him.

Swallowing Logan prayed that he'd keep it down. Rory fed him spoon after spoon and a few minutes later the bowl was empty.

"See that wasn't so bad" she said. "You wanna try a cracker or two" she asked. Logan took a few. A minute later half the bag was gone.

"Thanks" he said. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until she fed him.

"You're welcome. I'll be right back" she said as she walked into the bathroom.

When she walked back in he saw that she had a thermometer in her hand. Quickly taking his temperature she saw that it was down to 103.1. She sighed. It wasn't ideal, but it was down, so she'd deal with it.

She looked at Logan. He had wrapped his arms around her waist and was currently burrowing himself into her side. He was shifting around trying to get comfortable, but no position seemed to help.

"Hey" she whispered. "You ok?"

"Mmmmm" he moaned. "My back is killing me"

Sliding her hand to his lower back, she began rubbing with her fingers. Hearing him sigh she decided a back rub would be a good idea.

"Hey, can you lie on your stomach?" she asked.

"Yea I guess why-" but she cut him off as she rearranged him so that he was on his front and his head was on his folded hands, but not before she got his shirt off of him. Grabbing the bottle of lotion she left at his place, she smiled. 'I left this here over a month ago, and he kept it.'

Squeezing some into her hands she spread it all over his back. Then starting with his shoulders she began rubbing out the tension. She placed open mouth kisses on his neck as she worked on one shoulder than the next. Moving down she kissed her way down his spine, massaging every muscle she could get her hands on.

Rory was driving him crazy. He hadn't been this sick in a very ling time, and yet every time she touched him he had never felt better. As she rubbed and kissed Logan felt his body respond. For once he wished it wouldn't. He just wanted to feel her hands on him, not go crazy thinking about what to do with his once again too tight pants.

Rory had gotten to Logan's lower back. Trying to figure out the best position to continue in she slowly straddled his butt.

"Is this ok?" she asked. "I'm not squishing you, am I?"

Logan couldn't speak. She was sitting on his butt, pushing other sensitive areas further into the bed. When she wiggled around to get a better seat he groaned. 'Oh Jesus, she's going to kill me' he thought, but said "It's ok." Nodding, she once again began to work on his back.

From the way Logan was breathing it was completely logical to think he was having a panic attack, which wasn't too far from the truth. His hips began to thrust into the bed. He knew Rory had figured out what was going on, but he didn't care. He ached for the friction. He began grinding his hips as hard as he could into the bed looking for a way to ease the pressure. When Rory told him to turn around because she wanted to work on his front, he all but lost it right there.

As Rory repositioned them, she noticed the bulge in his pants. 'Unbelievable. He's got a 103 fever, and he still manages to get hard every 15 minutes.' Ignoring the fact she began massaging his neck. Making sure to be very careful and not make him sick, she rubbed his chest, and stomach, and sides.

Logan had begun to squirm. He couldn't take it. Her hands were everywhere, and when her fingers scraped his nipples he tensed up to keep in control.

Rory kept going. She didn't know whether to continue or stop. She looked up at him and saw he was biting his lip. Smirking she decided to continue. Slowly moving her hands down towards his pants she felt Logan begin to squirm uncontrollably. There was a wet spot on the front of his pants and his hips had started moving on their own. Moving south she slipped on hand in his pants and wrapped her fingers around him.

"Ooooooooooooo" he moaned as her hand tightened around him.

Rory smiled. He had always been vocal in bed, but today was a whole new side of him. Continuing what she was doing she kept her eyes fixed on his face.

Logan began to pant, and moan, and whimper, He didn't know what to do first.

"Ror, ooooo, ughhhhh, m-mooree, oooooooooooo"

Rory slipped her other hand in his pants and began rubbing harder. The second she did so Logan screamed.

"Ahhhhhh. Pleeeease baby" All he could think about was thrusting into the channel Rory had created with her hand. It was so tight, and warm, and getting tighter by the second. Unconsciously Logan spread his, legs wider. Taking the hint Rory began rubbing faster.

Logan was getting close. He knew it. He wanted it, needed it. His breathing was shallow, he was covered in sweat again, and he was leaking like crazy.

"Unngghhhhhhhhhh" he groaned out as his hips began jerking like crazy.

Rory pumped as hard as she could. Logan was grunting and groaning through his release. Squeezing him as hard as she could without hurting him she heard his grunt one last time before he collapsed back on the bed.

"God" he croaked. "You're going to kill me."

Rory gave a small laugh. "Had to find something to take your mind of things" she said.

"Yea well you keep doing that and there won't be a mind to take things off of."

Rory shook her head and laughed again.

"You'll be fine" she said. When Logan looked at her, she continued. "It's stress" she said simply. "The headaches, the fever, the…everything. It's not some horrible disease. I remember one of the girls in my math class was telling me a story where she was pretty much in the shape you are right now. Her fiancé broke it off. She was a wreck. Her health went down the drain. To make a long story short, you'll be fine. You just need to relax" she said as she stroked his forehead.

Logan thought about it. It made sense. He had spent so much time and energy thinking of ways to get her back, he had completely neglected himself. He barely slept, and he hadn't eaten in days. Sighing he nodded. So now she was back, but for how long. How long until he did something stupid again. Would she break up with him for good? Would she realize that he was a horrible boyfriend, a horrible person? Would she leave him, thinking he was just like his shitty father?

Logan was so lost in thought he didn't noticed when a tear slid down his face. But Rory did. Gently wiping it away she snapped him out of his thought.

"I'm not going any where Logan. I promise. I'm so sorry that I jumped to conclusions. You rearranged your life for me. I never realized that. You're not your father, and you never will be. And you'll never be perfect, but I don't want you to be. I just want you to be mine. I'm already yours" she said.

Logan let out a breath he had been holding. Nodding he pulled her down next to him and wrapped his arms around her using her as a pillow. She let him, stroking his hair and rubbing his back.

A few minutes had gone by when Rory heard Logan's stomach rumble.

"You hungry?" she asked

"Mmm, I could go for something light"

"Ok. I'll be back in a bit" said Rory as she got off the bed.

Just as she walked into the kitchen, Colin and Finn came walking in.

"Hey guys" she said.

"Hey luv, everything alright here"

"Yea, we're good" she said looking towards the bedroom. " Logan's ok, I think everything going on with him is just nerves" she said

"No shit" muttered Colin.

"Huh" Rory asked.

"Nothin' luv" said Finn as he elbowed Colin.

"No, tell me" she said.

Getting and evil look from Finn, Colin spoke up.

"It's not that I'm not happy that you guys are back together, but you should have seen him these past few weeks. All he did was think of ways to get you to talk to him. He barely ate, barely slept. He looked like he was gonna pass out any second. I'm surprised he lasted this long."

Rory felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. She really had fucked up, but she knew that, and she'd make it up to Logan.

"I fucked up, I know. I won't hurt him again" she said

Colin nodded and spoke up again, "So do you guys need anything?"

"No we're good. I'm just making Logan a sandwich" she said.

"Ok, well we just stopped by to see if everything was ok. We're gonna head back out. You guys work everything out, ok" said Finn as he gave Rory a quick hug and he and Colin left.

Walking back into the bedroom, Rory set the plate down next to Logan. He opened his eyes and before she had a chance to say anything grabbed the sandwich and shoved it down.

Rory watches amused. 'Now that what I call hungry' she thought. "Better?" she asked, once Logan had finished eating.

"God yes. I didn't know it was possible to be that hungry" he said curling up under the blankets.

Rory laughed. He looked like a kitten that had just been fed. Lying down next to him she kissed his shoulder. Logan moaned and snuggled up to her.

"Rory?" he said.

"Wha-" she started to say but was cut off as he smashed his mouth against hers.

Not wasting anytime he ripped her shirt off and began kissing his neck, chest, and everywhere else he saw skin.

"Logan, what are you dooooooooooo-" she moaned as his hand found its way inside her underwear.

"Damn you're wet" groaned Logan as his finger slipped inside her.

Rory's brain had turned to mush. All she could do was ball up the sheets and squirm.

Logan continued moving his hand as he added two more fingers.

"Gah" gasped Rory. "Oooooooooo Logan, gaaaaaaaaawd"

Logan was having trouble concentrating. The sounds she was making were doing things to his body that made it very hard to concentrate. His erection was back and leaking in his pants, rubbing against her leg every time she moved. Snapping out of it he got back to the task at hand he continued pumping his hand in and of Rory. Logan saw that her legs had spread wider and her hand was now rubbing her left breast. His eyes flew open so wide he thought they might pop out. 'Holy shit, that's hot' he thought.

Rory was so lost in what was going on that when she felt Logan's hand stop monetarily she slid her hand down to continue what he had started.

Logan felt something it his hands way and when he saw that it was Rory's hand froze. 'Oh shit, she getting off, in front of me… focus Logan' he thought as he tried to keep himself in control.

Rory's hand had replaced Logan's going faster and faster. She was squirming like crazy. Her other hand had left her breast and was now grabbing at the bed frame, looking for something hard to hold onto. Finally deciding on what she really wanted she grabbed Logan through his pants.

"Oh fuck!" he choked as she squeezed him. Realizing her goal Logan quickly got rid of his pants and sighed in relief as she put her hand on him again. Replacing her hand with his, they simultaneously moaned.

"Rory, oh lord" moaned Logan as her hand rubbed him. He didn't know what was going on. Hand jobs were something he got in high school, but today, got it seemed just to be the thing he needed. He grunted every time she squeezed him and pumped his hand harder. She moaned every time he pumped his hand and squeezed her hand harder. Rory was getting close, but she wanted more. She held back her orgasm and straddled Logan. Impaling herself on him she closed her eyes as she rode out her climax.

Logan was getting close. He could feel it. He was so into it he didn't notice Rory moving until she was on top of him. As she slid onto him and squeezed him, he screamed and came.

Rory rolled them over so that Logan was on top of her, using her as a pillow. She was starting to like that.

"No more stupidity" she said.

"No more stupidity" agreed Logan as they fell asleep.

--

If anyone finds any spelling or grammar errors be nice and let me know.


End file.
